Maxon's Sister
by Fairytoto1
Summary: What if Queen Amberley was able to have another child? This version of the selection story is told through the eyes of Ariana Schreave, Maxon's 13 year old, Annoying, Somewhat ignored little sister
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is the first chapter of my story. All the characters in this story stay exactly the same, I'm just telling it through a new characters eyes. Enjoy the story. Ill try to update on Sunday**

Today is a big day, a huge day, the day that basically my brothers life has been leading up to. The day his selected are picked. It's scary. Really really scary. I think I'm going to throw up. But that's not a very Princessy thing to do, so I push the thought out of my mind. A new chapter in Maxons life will begin today. The end of our shared childhood, well shared is a bit of a long stretch seeing as were 6 years apart, and by the time I was actually counted as a human being, he was in the office with Father. But either way, this is a huge day.

" Your Highness, it is time to get up." My replacement maid, whose name I didn't bother to learn said timidly. Well, I suppose I wasn't my Brother when it came towards treating the staff. My normal Maids Ann, Mary and Lucy had been assigned to a selected girl. I reluctantly crawled out of bed, and into the warm bath prepared for me. After my golden brown hair was styled into a French braid, and eyeliner was applied to my small blue eyes, and I was dresses in a lacy black and white dress I went down to breakfast.

it was a rather subdued affair. Mother wasn't feeling well again and was resting in her room. Maxon picked at his food, offering me a weak smile when I walked in. A Servant hastily placed a platter of eggs in front of me.

" Good morning, sweetheart," my father said to me as he walked in, pressing a kiss to my head. He patted Maxon on the back, and he stiffened slightly.

" Father, do you know who the selected are?" I asked curiously. Maxon glared at a quite lovely painting of a river nearby.

" I know a few." He said smiling. " Maxon! Quit sulking and eat your breakfast, I expect you in the office in 20 minutes." Father said. He grabbed his coffe and walked out. When your king, you can't even make time for your own children. It's kinda sad.

" What's wrong Maxon? Fathers right, your sulking."

"Don't worry Ariana, I'm just nervous, this is a really big deal, and it's my only chance." He said smiling, he was leaving something out though. I could tell.

" I'm not worried." I said.

" Of course your not. You are the all powerful Ariana Grace Schreave, who will single handily take over the world at age 13." He said, humor in his brown eyes. While he got Fathers hair and Mother's eyes, I ended up with Golden brown hair and Fathers eyes.

" Not unless I get betrothed to a Emperor." I joke.

" Hey, Ariana, can I ask you something? How do girls get impressed, what makes them like people." Maxon asked, blushing ever so slightly.

" I don't know, Maxon, well I do know but I have to meet them first." I said.

Maxon nodded his understanding. " Are you working with Mother today?" He asked. Sometimes I think he wished our roles were reversed, that I attended the budget meetings and war committee, and he got to do Philanthropy projects.

" I think I have lessons with Silvia" I said.

" Ah, well I have your math Homework, I even got a few wrong so it looked like you did it." Maxon said handing me a neat stack of papers. He had learned all this stuff 8 years ago so, it came easily to him, not so much to me. I know my Mother would probably freak out if she realized that I didn't actually do my math homework, but Maxon was one of those people who liked math. I think after having to deal with such important stuff all day, he just liked doing a 13- year olds math homework, where the worst thing that could happen is I have to go to extra help.

" Thanks, but you did it in purple ink, I use Pink." I said sighing.

Maxon checked his watch and stood up " I got to go, I'm already 5 minutes late." I watched him go sadly. He got to do all the fun stuff. I was just a spare, and a girl.

* * *

2 hours later I was suffering through a Math lesson on multiplying polynomials. I could of been doing harder math, but both of my parents were adamant that I stay with the common core learning standards for my age. I doodled a heart in the corner of my notebook while Silvia was distracted with something going on in the Selection preparation. She was getting very flustered, and I couldn't help snickering as she started yelling at a poor maid. I quickly grabbed my phone and sent a text to my best friend, Princess Paige of Holland.

 _Omg This place is going crazy for Maxons selection._

Despite being in a different time zone, she answered quickly.

 _I can't wait to see who is selected._

" Your highness, Phone away." Silvia said shocking me from my thoughts. I quickly stored my phone in my bag and settled back into the lonely classroom.

" May I see your Homework, and then we can break for lunch" Silvia said. I handed in my forged homework and walked eagerly out of the room.

I passed various gaurds in the hallway, all bowing to me as I walk past. While some people would be embarrassed I relish in the attention.

The small dining room that we use for when only Me, Maxon, Mother, and Father are dining , have their doors open. Father and Mother sit next to each other talking in low voices, when I walk in they quickly stop talking and smile at me.

" Your new maids did a very nice job in your hair honey." Mother said smiling. She looked rather tired, and her skin was pale.

" I guess." I say, fidgeting with my fork.

" Where is that boy, he was supposed to be her 15 minutes ago!" Father said checking his watch.

"He is probably just running late Clarkson." Mother said. She had a calming presence on the room, and my Father simply shook his head.

" The report is tonight, right?" I asked, I knew the answer but that wasn't why I asked.

" Do you think Maxon should look at the forms beforehand? I don't want him to get overwhelmed." Father worried. My question completely ignored. Just like always.

We were distracted by the doors opening, and Maxon dashing in, his hair still wet.

" I'm sorry I'm late." He said quietly, hanging his head. Father looked peeved, but Mother cut across him before he could criticize Maxon.

" It's absolutely fine Maxon, today is a big day." Mother said. The servants quickly placed bowls of soup, and small baskets of rolls in front of everyone.

" Are you feeling better," Maxon asked.

Mothers smile faltered slightly "Much, I was just tired this morning."

After everyone is finished eating, we disperse. I head to a lesson on poetry with Silvia. She is already standing there clipboard in hand, her foot tapping.

* * *

My maids down over an hour on just making me look pretty, before the report. I had my hair curled, my eyes made to pop, and my small frame dressed to perfection. I wore a Dark Blue dress, with Silver accents. Once I was pronounced finished, I headed to the Report room.

The room in which the report was filmed live had rows of chairs, and a live audience to sit in those chairs. My parents weren't here yet but Maxon was. He looked pale, and rather shiny.

" Hey Ari." He said giving me a smile that looked more like a grimace.

"Your nervous." I said, he nodded " Why, it's not like you have to marry them, at least you get a choice." I said trying to reassure him.

"You know Ari, I really think your missing the big picture," Maxon said turning away. I pressed my lips together, my cheeks flushing with embarrassment. Maxon seemed to notice and started to say something, But lucky for him, Mother and Father came in at that moment. Mother rushed right over to him. Hugging and reassuring, him. I watched with jealousy, wishing it was me in Maxons place. I stared at them until a strong hand settled on my shoulder.

" Ariana, do you want to sit down?' Father asked, smiling at me. I nodded and followed him to our seats.

"Ariana, why are you so sad." Father asked, looking down at my face "This is supposed to be a happy occasion." He said, although his eyes betrayed his words, showing his distaste for this event.

I was save from answering by the Report starting. Maxon and Mother hurried over.

Father gave some boring, political speech, but it was obvious what everyone was waiting for. I could tell even Maxon was getting impatient, his leg starting bounce. Father seemed to have chosen today to make the boringest, longest, Big-words-that-nobody-knows-What-they-meaningest speech. Finally it was over and Gavril bounced in full of excitement.

He started asking questions to Mother, Father, and Maxon. I stayed skert for my question, till I realized it as the coming. He started announcing the ladies.

All I heard we're names as I stared at a point above the screen. After 35 names, Gavril concluded the episode.

Maxon seemed in shock. Mother and Father were beaming at each other. I followed Maxon up to our rooms.

I trailed him, hoping he would start a conversation. He didn't. I turned in at my room, and watched him go to his.

After all the the bratty things I did to get attention, I knew my already small part of my parents attention would get even smaller. And I couldn't help but resent the 35 girls I've never met, for causing this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, I decided to put this chapter up a bit early. I hope your having a great week. I am. I was elected treasurer of my school. Yay me. Enjoy the chapter.**

My whole family was at breakfast by the time I walked in. Mother was delicately eating pieces of fruit, carefully spearing each piece on her fork. Father was quickly eating his toast, reading through papers as he ate.

I sat in my seat next to Maxon as usual. He smiled at me, like he did every morning, but it was different this time, I realized with a jolt that this was the last breakfast we would ever eat the four of us. The selected were arriving today, we would meet them tomorrow.

"Maxon, you have to stay away from the selected today." Mother said, she was practically bouncing up and down in excitement. I felt jealous that these random girls were being fawned over, while I was just here.

"Do you want me in the office Father?" Maxon asked, although I could tell he didn't want to be in the office today, he seemed like he could barley sit still. His blond hair was already sticking up, the result of a nervous tick he had. His habit of running his hands through his hair annoyed Father to no end. The fact that he got blonde hair, while I got brown annoyed me to no end.

" No, Maxon. I think it would be better if you stayed out of the Palace today. Maybe you and Ariana could go horseback riding?" Father suggested. Maxon bobbled his head obediently. Father's questions are always orders incognito. I felt a tad bit offended that my opinion wasn't asked on the matter. I mean, I want to go with Maxon, but it wouldn't of hurt to ask.

"What are we having for dinner?" I asked, not that curiously but, I wanted the attention.

"Pasta." Father said barely looking up from his papers.

" You know Ariana, if you actually helped me make the menu you would know these things." Mother said pointing her fork at me. It was well known that I despised making menus. Mother always bugged me about it for a week, than she ended up doing it for me.

"Excuse me, you mean to tell me that my responsible, smart, _never **lazy**_ daughter has been slacking on her duties?" Father asked, laughter in his blue eyes, looking up from the stack of papers that had previously held his attention.

" Leave me alone." I mumbled crossing my arms.

" We're just teasing, Honey." Mother said patting my arm across the table.

" I'll meet you at the stables at 10, Ari." Maxon's said getting up quickly. We watched him leave, the door shutting with a final sounding bang. This was the last family breakfast we would ever share.

" Really, You would think that boy has no manners. His behavior is appalling." Father said to nobody in particular.

" Clarkson, He is just a child, this is a big day for him." Mother said.

" Amberly, really Silvia would have a heart attack."

" Silvia has a heart attack 5 times a day." Mother shot back, but even as they were arguing, the loving gaze, Father looked at her with was unmistakable. Niether was the smile on Mother's lips as she spoke to her husband.

I dismissed myself quietly, neither Mother nor Father glancing at the door as I left.

* * *

An hour later I met Maxon at the stable. He already had his favorite horse, Noble saddled. He had also gotten a horse for me. It was one of the stables horses since I was rarely allowed to ride. Mother seemed to be under the impression that I would break a bone. I knew how to ride, she was just so overprotective.

"Do you need a stool, Your Highness?" A stable attendant asked as he walked over. Though he didn't say which Highness, Maxon was tall enough to get on a horse without the aid of a steep stool. I, however, was not. I nodded sheepishly and he brought me a small step stool.

Once me and Maxon were on our horses we set out on a path that goes through the woods.

"Did you memorize their names yet?" I asked quietly.

"Nope, my plan is to wing it." Laughter was hiding in his brown eyes.

"Brilliant" I scoffed.

"You know, I'm nervous and all, but I just want to meet them already. This whole build up is really frustrating." Maxon said.

"I know." I said sympathetically.

"No You don't." Maxon reached over and patted my head.

"Do you think that they are getting there makeovers now, I wonder what they'll look like,

"Yes, of course they must.." Maxon said "Some of them must be here by now. It's the first thing they do once they arrive. I hope thy don't get freaked out."

"Your such a basket case, they all are hopelessly in love with you." I said.

"Yeah I guess, Oh you know that show we used to watch, the one one with the rabbits, any way they redoing it." Maxon said

"And here I was thinking you read the news paper for educational purposes." I said

" Of course I do, like how you need all those dolls to practice poise and etiquette." Maxon said

"It's not my fault if our parents actually bought that." I shrugged.

"You asked Mother while she was sick and Father was half-asleep."

" You May call that exploitation , but I call it careful strategizing." I say shrugging

Maxon has his horse start Galloping and I followed after him. We came to a small clearing with a few swings. We used to come her to play as children. Maxon sat down on the bench and I went to the swing. We spent the rest of the day laughing a chasing each other, acting like kids.

A few hours later we had to head back to the palace. My maids swarmed me, changing my dress doing my hair, applying makeup among other things. I whirl around and glare at a poor maid as a pin pokes the back of my head.

Dinner was noisier than usual. Maxon kept blushing at our parents obvious attempts to pair him with one of the selected. I laughed my head off.

We went up to a small lounge on the third floor. Mother had the kitchen serve dessert here. There were platters of Macaroons, chocolate cake, and fathers favorite, strawberry tarts.

The program was about an hour long. They covered most of the selected. I watched a brunette named Celeste from Clermont, which had a excellent beach by the way, have a long send off. They harped about a redhead Named America from Carolina. She was obviously on the verge of tears.

The program was over soon and Mother and Father went to his office and I went up to my room. I looked at my reflection, This is a good thing, I reminded myself. I was having a hard time believing it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyon, sorry for the long wait. I had so many tests, but I'm back. Enjoy the chapter.**

The darkness that usually came right before dawn greeted me as I woke up that morning. And it was the end of summer so it was early. I looked out at the large part of the garden visible from my bay window. I could barely make out the various flowers, but I knew what and where every plant was. The bright rose bushes, the delicate orchids, and many other flowers were planted and taken care of for no reason in particular.

My clock read 4:36, I could wake up my maids to start preparing me for the day to come, but I wasn't that cold hearted. They could have their rest. It wasn't their fault I was so upset.

I didn't even know why I was upset. It wasn't like an execution was taking place or anything. People loved the selection so why couldn't I?

Even as I tried to explain various reasons to myself, I knew why. It was taking my brother away from me.

"Your highness, your up already!" My maids shocked voice pulled me from my reading.

"Yes, it wouldn't do to be late today of all days." I replied, the faintest hint of condescension lacing my voice."

My maid- Alexa I think her name was- Hurtied ti get me ready. Dressing me quickly in a soft yellow dress, and a matching headband. Once I was ready for the day I stared at myself in the mirror. I studied my reflection. It was me... just not _me._ My face was a cold and impassive mask, my eyes seemed bored. I shook my head trying to erase that look from my mind.

I headed down to Fathers office to meet my family before the selected dug their claws into Maxon. I mused briefly about the amount of time I've been spending in Fathers office lately. Almost 6 times in a month.

The short and familiar walk took me to the large and forbidding oak door that was my Fathers office. Even though I loved him and I knew he loved me, I always got butterflies in my stomach the few seconds before I knocked. Ah well, I knocked quickly and my fathers voice quickly replied.

"Come in." I did pushing open the door to the spotless office. It was dark wood, and hard corners. The drapes were a faded red, the wallpaper a dull and uninviting blue. The whole setup screamed power.

" Oh, good morning Ariana." Father greeted looking up briefly, before returning his attention to the thick packet in front of him.

I sat down on one of the couches that faced a large stone fireplace. I just stared at the clock, willing it to move faster

5 minutes later my Mother and Brother entred the room.

" Good Morning Amberley." My Father said embracing her. "Maxon" He said as he patted Maxon's back. I didn't miss how uncomfortable Maxon looked at that.

" Good morning Father." Maxon said his head hanging down.

" Goodness Maxon put a smile on your face, do you want everyone to think your upset about this." Father scolded loudly.

" I apologize sir." Maxon said raising his head. " Shall we go?"

" Maxon, make sure to be gentle with the girls, they're so much more nervous than you." Mother said as we walked a knowing smile on her face, as she held Fathers arm.

"But don't keep anyone you know you don't want." Father said stopping outside another door.

" Be kind"

"Be assertive."

" Be patient."

"Be confident."

Maxon took a deep breath and put his hand on the doorknob, only to be pulled into a hug by my mother. She was sniffing a bit, and a few tears were running down her cheeks.

" I'm so proud of you Maxon." She said hugging him tightly.

"I know Mother." He patted her back before going into the lions den.

" Well shall we get going." Father said awkwardly, offering his arm to mother. They proceeded down the hall, having a hushed, whispers conversation. A conversation I obviously wasn't privy to. At some point Mother stopped crying, and by the time we were at the dining room she looked as if nothing had ever happened.

"Ariana, what do you think of the selected?" My Father asked politely. It was that tone of voice I hated. The one that said 'I don't really care what the answer is, but I'm just trying to waste time till I can move on to something more interesting' I hated when he used that voice on me. I knew he was just trying to give Mother time to compose herself.

" They seem nice, but I guess it's really up to Maxon." I answered. My voice matching his.

" Come and sit sweetheart. You've been standing there for 5 minutes." Father patted the seat next to him, smiling. I did as he instructed.

"Do you have any plans for today?" Father asked petting my hair.

" Not really. I guess I'll just watch TV or something.

" Can you stop by my office later? I want to show you how to do some of the budgeting paperwork." Father said.

I nodded.

* * *

It it was almost an hour later when a stampede of heels could be heard coming down the hall. The grand door opened and I got my first look at all the selected.

The first thing that stood out to me were the dresses. Tons and tons of dresses in a rainbow of colors. Then I took in the rest of the girls.

They all looked the same. Some were shorter, some were taller. There were Brunettes, Blondes, and dark haired girls. Their skin ranged from a pearly ivory to a deep chocolate. There eyes were all different colors. But, they all looked the same. They all looked like they could be on the front page of a magazine, or a role in a movie. They all were pretty, they all were rather thin, some more than others. It was a bit ridiculous. There was no way this was random.

They all took their seats, and I watched in shock as not one even stopped to curtsy in front of the royal family. I looked at my Father, and he gave me a tiny shake of the head. It told me I shouldn't care. But I did.

Silvia walked in a few moments later. "Ladies, I'm afraid we didn't get this far but whenever you enter a room with a member of the royal family present, or they enter a room you are in, you have to curtsy. Let's try it now."

The girls all curtsied, and I have to admit watching a roomfuof people curtsy at your mere presence never got old.

" Dear ladies, please rise." Father said good-naturedly.

Butlers quickly served us our food. I ate my eggs quietly taking in the girls. Quite a few were missing. I couldn't recall all of them, but I'm fairly sure a 2 named Clarissa was missing.

I watched a few girls eat the food as if they never ate food before. A girl in particustood out to me. She had vibrant red hair, and was currently inhaling a plateful of scrambled eggs.

Maxon walked in a few minutes later. Some girls started to curtsy but he waved them back down.

"How many are gone?" Father asked.

" 7" Maxon said quietly. Father nodded, satisfied. We continued to eat in a unordinary silence. There's been a lot of those these days.

" Lady America, you look like your enjoying the food." Maxon said speaking up. I glanced at the girl, it was the redhead I noticed earlier.

" it's amazing, my sister has a bigger sweet tooth than me, and she would cry over these."

" Are you sure?"

" positive"

"Would you bet money on it." Maxon asked.

" If I had any to bet, I certainly would." A five, or a four. Probably a five.

"Why don't you barter something else?" Maxon asked.

" if she crys I want to wear pants for a week." Definitely a five. I realize belatedly that I was supposed to laugh, and force a smile onto my face.

" Done, and if she doesn't you owe me a walk around the garden." Real suave Maxon.

Maxon waves a butler over and gives him instructions. I study the girl carefully. She was nothing amazing, just a somewhat pretty face. Her hair was nice, but nothing that couldn't be achieved with hair dye. Her eyes were almost the same blue color as Fathers. I don't know what Maxon saw in her.

Or at least that's what I told myself.


	4. Chapter 4

How _was the date_ I mouthed to Maxon as he sat down for breakfast. He gave me a noncommittal shake of the head and a small smile. Huh.

I played with my fork for 10 minutes while waiting for all the selected to come. I hadn't met all of them yet but, I really did want to. My eyes lingered on the dark hair of Celeste. She was a model, and though she acted sickly sweet, I could tell it was just that, an act. Ah well, I'm in no position to judge, don't I do the same exact thing every day?

I was tapping my heel rather impatiently, we weren't being served because one selected was late. The redhead of course. Finally, Father just told the butlers to serve the food as she came running in, as late as possible.

She curtsied quickly avoiding Maxon's gaze. As everyone dig into their plates of waffles a gaurd came rushing in.

"Your majesty, they're inside the gates but we're managing to hold them off-" The gaurd quieted as my father held up a hand.

"Understood Markson." He said quickly. A loud crash came from outside. I knew the drill, and ran to pull down one of the many metal shades that were almost invisible unless you were looking for them.

"To the back of the room ladies." Father shouted, pushing me and Maxon farther back into the room.

All of a sudden the dull ache in my forehead became a stabbing pain. I squeezed my eyes shut as a wave of nausea came crashing through my body. _In, out, in out._ I ordered myself to breathe as I counted backwards from 10 in my head.

Father must of noticed my pained expression. "Ariana are you alright?" He asked, taking my arm and guiding me to a seat.

"I'm fine." I said, sitting down gratefully.

"No, your not. Did you take your pills today?" He ran a hand over my hair, an action obviously meant to soothe me. It didn't work, what would've worked were some strong pain killers and a nap.

"Well... No" I admit sheepishly.

Those pills were the bane of my existence. The doctor had prescribed then to me years ago to help cure my headaches. I wasn't exact sure why I got headaches in the first place, and both my parents never said anything. Still, I could remember with vivid clarity, the first time I got a stabbing pain in my head.

* * *

I must've been 9 years old, suffering through another one of Silvia's lessons. I can't remember the topic, but it's not like that matters.

Anyways, I was leaning over to get something from my bag, when all of a sudden a buzzing started in my head. I still went through my bag and when I sat up, I thought I was going to vomit.

A few minutes later Silvia called me to the whiteboard to solve a cross multiplication problem (oh, it was a math lesson) and when I started to walk my knees buckled out from underneath and I fell to the floor. Silvia screamed, so every gaurd and person in the hallway rushed in, including my father.

He didn't ask any questions. Not even "what happened," He just scooped me up into his arms and carried me to the hospital wing.

The nurse on duty, Laney told him to bring me to one of the beds in the back. Oddly enough, she didn't ask any questions either. Well, not to me at least. She said something to my father in a hushed voice, he nodded and she brought me two pills and a bottle of water. I swallowed them gratefully, I was in no position to turn them down.

When Doctor Ashlar came a few minutes later, he quickly drew blood from my arm, and went to a small section of the room where they have the science-y stuff.

I remember my father speaking to me in soothing tones. Not telling me I will be fine, just that I shouldn't worry.

When he emerged from Doctor Ashlars office, he didn't seem upset, just resigned.

My Mother came later kissing me and telling me that shes so sorry, and then she cried a lot.

* * *

I jolt out if the memorybas screams erupt from the selected. i know i should be sympathetic but I can't help thinking, _Wimps._

The attack was short in the scheme of things, varely an hour long. However, the cameras that had been present hot it all on tape. That wasnt going to end well.

"Maxon!" I called, catching him as he left his office before dinner.

"What, Ariana, Cant you see that I'm busy?" He said wearily, glancing back at his office.

"Sorry" I said, biting my cheek.

"No, Im sorry I shouldnt of snapped. You just... caught me at a bad time." Maxon said smiling down at me.

"Paper work?" I asked, knowing hiw he loathed it. I didnt really have to do the dreaded "paper work" and I wasnt sure exactly what it was, bit the way Maxon, My Father and all the other royals talked about it, I wpuld tsje a wild guess that it was horrible.

"And crying girls." Maxon grinned sheepishly

"You never told me how the date was?" I pressed.

"Later"

"You said that in the morning."

"Your point is?"

"Its later now"

"Cant you just accept the answer is no Ariana? Im not going to tell you." Maxon daid angrily before storming off.

Huh, thats weird.


End file.
